U.S. Pat. No. 1,458,629 to Raymond discloses a tire having a sidewall with two parallel circumferential ribs and nomenclature in the space therebetween, with the ribs serving to prevent obliteration of the nomenclature. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,576,156 to Swoboda discloses a tire having nomenclature on each sidewall, with the purpose of the nomenclature being for identification.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,277 to Gray discloses a tire having nomenclature, in the form of identifying projections, on the sidewall above the maximum section width so as to provide the information at a position where it is least susceptible to multilation.